


The Smiles I Remember

by devoosha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff, sort of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoosha/pseuds/devoosha
Summary: Lance and Keith's story as told through smiles that Keith remembers.  Seven chapters-seven smiles.  Chapters 2 and 3 are replays of the episodes they are from with Keith's thoughts and some off camera scenes imagined.  Chapter 4 is post-season 4 (right after).  Feedback welcome - not first fanfic written, but first posted here.  Story is complete, will post entire thing fairly quickly!





	1. The First Smile - The Flirty One

**Author's Note:**

> And they first meet...

**Chapter 1**

**The First Smile - the Flirty One**

New recruit day.  Keith made his way along the line in the cafeteria, trying to calm his irritation in even this simplest and most mundane of daily routines.  His mind was seething.  He had once again been rebuffed by the general staff of the Garrison.  He had pressured them on information about Shiro and the other two members of the Kerberos mission, but was told, once again, that the mission had failed and that the members had died.  Keith could not believe that Shiro could actually be gone.

There were just...things...that didn’t add up.  The worst was that three different stories had been leaked out and none of them fully explained what had happened.  Shiro was too good of a pilot, and while Keith didn’t know the Holt’s very well personally, both had good reputations as scientists and explorers.

Shiro crash landing and killing all of the crew?  Not likely.

Dr. Holt causing an explosion on a relatively benign planet that had not been flagged as dangerous?  Not likely.

Matt Holt accidentally causing system malfunctions on their ship when returning from the mission?  Yes, a recently graduated cadet, but from all Keith knew of him, extremely competent in a way that matched Shiro.  So again, not likely.

Things just did not add up and Keith could not find answers.

Which, in turn, made it extremely difficult to concentrate on his studies and training as a cadet.  Shiro was the closest thing he had to family.  The only thing he had.  Shiro had recognized, long ago when Keith joined the Garrison, the potential in the talented, yet unfriendly and socially awkward waif.  Shiro reached out to him and mentored him in a way an older brother would have, and Keith, who always wanted a sibling, latched on to Shiro and opened up to the older cadet in a way that he had never had the opportunity to do before.

When Shiro disappeared, it felt as if his heart had been ripped out.

At least if he knew for sure that Shiro was really gone, he would be able to grieve, but this uncertainty hurt worse than certainty would.  As it was, he saw his time spent at the Garrison as pointless.  He modestly believed he could learn nothing here about piloting.  The task came second nature to him.  There wasn’t a simulation or practical flying exercise in which he wasn’t expert. 

Keith was restless, too.  Something was calling him.  He felt it.  He didn’t know what it was, but it was there.  A small pressure at the back of his skull, a slight murmuring, almost a purr.  Not a voice, per se, just a presence.  Enough for him to doubt his sanity, but he didn’t think he felt crazy.  He just wanted to find out whatever it was this thing was trying to tell him.

He scowled down at the food that he had absently placed on his tray, then turned to find a seat in the mess hall.  Keith had no friends, so he generally sat at a far off table, alone.  He knew he never made the effort, but he couldn’t.  Making the effort when he was younger, trying to get to know his foster siblings, never worked out.  The more rejection he went through, the more he drew in upon himself.  He gave up trying.

Until Shiro, of course.  Shiro had to make all the effort at befriending Keith.

He slid into the seat at the empty table and mechanically began eating.  The Garrison wasn’t known for providing gourmet food, and Keith had never really remembered ever enjoying meal times.  In foster care, he was provided with food, but usually from overworked and busy foster mothers, who had their own children to worry about.  They provided food, of course, but bland, unhealthy, fast food, usually.  Keith only had a vague memory of loving the chili that his father had made when Keith was a little kid.  He remembered the first time chili had been served in the cafeteria shortly after he had joined the Garrison.  He had been so excited, but the thin, soupy, tomato-y bowl was nothing like what his father would make.  Yet another disappointment.

A slight stir at the entrance to the mess hall caused Keith to look up briefly from his meal.  One of the captains was leading a small group, gesturing as she spoke to them.  Keith recognized them as new recruits, recent additions to the Garrison.  Keith had been here for two years, but knew the Garrison would recruit all ages.  Skill and academic promise were the criteria, not age.  New recruits, however, didn’t interest him, so he turned his attention back to his lunch.

Keith made little headway on it.  Usually he shoveled it in, not paying attention to the taste.  It was just fuel, in his opinion.  Today, however, he spent most of the lunch period poking at the lump of noodles and the side of something that was grayish-green. 

“Hey there, good-looking, mind if I join you?”

Startled, Keith looked up, his mouth dropping open.  All he saw was a smile.  His eyes focused only on that - a brilliant and perfect smile.  How could anyone have such perfect teeth?   The lips were drawn up, lovely full and soft-looking lips - full enough to be luscious and thin enough to still be manly.  Manly?  Keith, staring for probably too long to be polite at just that smile, finally pulled his focus away and allowed his eyes to take in the person giving him the smile.

The second thing he noticed was gorgeous blue eyes - eyes that sparkled with faint amusement and a glint of something else Keith couldn’t quite identify.  Small laugh lines crinkled at the edges and the eyes were framed by impossibly long lashes.  And the color.  Keith had never seen such a blue color before.

The face, smiling patiently down at him, stunned him as well.  Smooth light-brownish skin.  Hispanic, was his immediate thought.  Brushed with freckles over the apples of the high cheekbones and the nose.  Delicate eyebrows arched over the eyes and under a close-cropped tangle of brown hair.  The boy was tall and lanky and his hands held a tray full of the same thing as on Keith’s.

“What?” Keith said blankly.

“Mind if I join you?  I saw you looking a little lonely and figured you could use my dazzling company.  The name’s Lance.  Lance McClain.  New recruit, but soon to be best pilot of the Garrison.”  The voice was smooth and silky and did something funny to Keith’s stomach.

Though Keith was still mesmerized by the smile. 

Lance waited a moment.  “Leaving me hanging?” he asked, huffing out a little in mock-annoyance.  “I know I’m good-looking, but I didn’t mean to stun you into silence.  I mean, you probably get the same reaction yourself, so you should be used to it.”

“I.  Wait.  What?”

“With those beautiful eyes?  Come on.  You must break hearts left and right.  Don’t break mine.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Keith admitted, frowning.  He really didn’t.  No one had ever spoken to him this way.  He was usually ignored by everyone here.  “I’m just...I’m just trying to eat my lunch.”  Even Keith winced at how harsh his voice sounded. 

“Oh ok.  Just trying to be friendly,” Lance responded, though his smile faltered a little and his eyes looked hurt to Keith.  “No big deal.  I’ll leave you alone.”  With that, the boy turned and carried his tray over to another table where he sat down next to a friendly-looking larger boy that Keith pegged as a new recruit as well.

Keith sat, staring at the boy.  At Lance, he corrected himself.  His lunch sat, forgotten and cold now as he berated himself.  Why couldn’t he be normal and make friends?  Lance had basically offered friendship to him and he had awkwardly rebuffed it.  He didn’t even know how he had rebuffed it, he just had.  Now Lance was laughing at something the other was saying.  Lance’s laugh carried to his ears and he could see the other boy laughing as well.  ‘ _That could have been me,_ ’ he thought sadly. 

After that disaster, Keith could never bring himself to speak to Lance, but he paid attention to him.  The memory of that first smile stayed in his head - the way it made his stomach twist whenever he pictured it in his mind; the last thing he thought of before finally drifting into his restless sleep, comforting him during the final days of the Garrison, a constant presence in his thoughts as he spent nameless day after nameless day in the shack in the desert trying to figure out the OTHER presence in his mind.  That smile was always there like a warm presence in his lonely life.


	2. The Second Smile - The Excited One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smile number two - taken right from S1E1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but it was a relatively short scene, to be honest.

**Chapter 2**

**The Second Smile - the Excited One**

Keith was more surprised than he let on to see Lance trying to help Shiro.  Keith had kept the image of this boy in his mind for over a year after he left the Garrison, even without being able to actually see him.  Lance was almost a physical presence for him - someone to talk to when the loneliness got to be too much.  Someone to whisper his theories to, his successes, his failures.  It was a dream image, of course, but Keith imagined Lance there with him.  He was the only person at the Garrison, besides Shiro, to ever offer friendship.  Had Keith been a little more prepared for it, he knew things would have been different.  When the actual physical being of Lance was standing on the other side of Shiro, Keith had no idea how to react and he knew that he reacted the wrong way.

He pretended he didn’t even know Lance at first as he was so embarrassed and didn’t want Lance to know that Keith knew all about the guy.  Since they had never talked at the Garrison after their disastrous first meeting, Keith felt awkward and didn’t know how to handle this.  Because this Lance was different from what he remembered.  This one glared at him for no reason that Keith could fathom.  Keith’s mind was on getting Shiro to safety, and the obvious animosity from Lance threw him.  He didn’t even know how he responded to Lance, but did at one point say he remembered him as a cargo pilot, which Keith did.  Keith had said something wrong again, but there wasn’t time to worry about it. 

They got Shiro to his makeshift cycle, one he had started building at the Garrison and had finished in the desert.  They somehow escaped, and Keith realized he had picked up more than he planned for - Shiro and three cadets from his former training school.  He didn’t know the young kid, but recognized the bigger guy as the friend Lance made after Keith’s disastrous response to Lance’s friendly advances.  Hunk, he learned.  The short kid was Pidge.  Lance apparently harbored a grudge against Keith, and Keith wasn’t exactly sure why.  It must have been his unfriendly response to Lance and Keith was inexperienced enough to not know how to fix it, especially as they had other problems to worry about.

Keith was surprised that Hunk and Pidge figured out a way to look for the mysterious energy source he’d been searching for.  Within a few hours, they were on their way to finding it and Keith mused to himself as they made their way to the canyon, ' _Maybe working with a team did have its’ advantages?_ '  He had gotten further in just this day than he had in many months of searching.  Tech heads did give him an advantage. 

He still didn’t know what to do about Lance.  The tall, lanky boy followed along, barely speaking, lost in his own thoughts.  Keith knew that he was considered a sort of class clown, always ready with a joke or a flirty remark tossed at anyone.  He knew Lance broke the rules a lot, snuck out at times and generally liked to be the center of attention.  However the Lance he was looking at right now, striding alongside Shiro, was anything but those.  Keith didn’t miss the respectful way Lance spoke to Shiro, nor the obvious affection he felt for Hunk and Pidge.  How different things would be if Keith would have just responded differently that day at lunch.

That Lance was the one that activated the cave, lighting up the lion carvings in the wall and opening the floor to drop them into the lion’s chamber was a surprise.  That Lance was the one to dissolve the force barrier around the lion was a surprise.  That Lance was the one the lion dropped her head to was a surprise.  That Lance was the one the lion responded to and ‘spoke’ to was also a surprise.  He had thought he felt the lion’s presence in his own mind and he was disappointed - thoroughly disappointed - that the lion didn’t want him to be her pilot. 

Keith screamed that Lance was an awful pilot, but it was a lie.  He saw that Lance didn’t have the finesse that Keith or Shiro had, but he did have skill.  Keith was just surprised that Lance knew what to do.  This was tech far beyond anything Keith had ever known existed, but Lance operated it with ease.  It was, however, the glance at Keith that Lance shot over his shoulder at one point that distracted him from the obvious danger they were in.

It was a different smile than the one Lance had offered him that first day they met.  This one was full of mischief and excitement.  Keith thought he had never seen anyone that excited, that much in awe.  They were in a completely dangerous situation, running around in an unknown robotic lion and Lance was LOVING it.  Keith couldn’t believe it, even as he felt his own heart speed up in a way that had nothing to do with the adrenaline throbbing through him as Blue launched into the upper atmosphere. 

Keith would see that same smile over the years, though as the war slogged on it appeared less and less.  Lance never lost the excitement and awe he felt as a pilot of the lions.  There were times when Lance left the video comm on, or when Keith rode in Blue or Red with him, that Keith would see that excited smile return as Lance unnecessarily barrel-rolled or did a loop-de-loop with the lion.  It would always be one of Keith’s favorite smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smile number three will be posted shortly...


	3. The Third Smile - The Bonding One With a Bonus Smirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehash of the Fall of the Castle of Lions story arc, with imagined off camera scenes. Added note: I write that Keith pictures Pidge as looking at Lance as a little sister looking at a big brother, even though this chapter ends right before Pidge reveals she’s a girl. Remember, that Lance was the only one who didn’t know, Keith already knew at this point.

**Chapter 3**

**The Third Smile - the Bonding One with a Bonus Smirk**

 Keith had no idea where the animosity came from.  Was Lance still bitter about whatever it was that had angered him in the first place years ago?  Keith knew Lance was probably mad from when Keith accidentally rebuffed his offer of friendship, but to hold a grudge this long?  ‘ _Ugh’_ , he thought, kicking his heels absently against the side of his bed.  Lance just rubbed him the wrong way now.  This imagined rivalry, Lance’s not-so-subtle comments about Keith, his insults, his teasing, his always-trying-to-be-better, and the way he thought he was funny.  It annoyed Keith to no end.

As Keith had listened to Allura outline the meaning of Voltron and that the new Paladins would be teammates and working together, Keith had hoped that Lance could put aside whatever it was that bothered the Cuban boy about him, but it didn’t seem like he did.  Keith was a serious young man, had been through a lot, and wasn’t used to being around someone as boisterous as Lance could be.  Lance didn’t seem to take ANYthing seriously, and Keith could not understand that.

Lance was an open book, another thing beyond Keith’s comprehension.  He always kept everything inside, bottled down deep where it wouldn’t show and where no one could use it against him.  It was something he learned long ago when he entered the foster care system.  There were people out there, adults and children, who got some pleasure out of destroying the things you liked, so he kept all of that to himself.  Only with Shiro had he opened up some.

Lance, however, wore his emotions on his sleeve.  The kid was always happy and excited, something to which Keith could not relate.  That same excited smile that Lance shot him when he first piloted Blue showed up often now, and every time it struck Keith like a punch in the gut.  Keith had no idea why Lance’s smile affected him like that.  It was the same as when Lance had first smiled at him at the Garrison.  His heart rate went up, something twisted in his stomach, and he felt the heat on his cheeks. 

As they trained with the lions, Keith got used to the feeling and stopped trying to analyze it.  He just wished that Lance could take things a little more seriously, and though Keith found Lance’s lame attempts at humor sometimes funny, he never let it show.  Lance seemed to get along well with everyone.  Allura tolerated his pathetic flirtations with a sisterly air.  While they didn’t work on the Princess, Keith could tell she found Lance amusing.  Coran seemed to connect with Lance.  At least Keith saw that Lance was almost always able to get the older Altean to laugh.  Shiro’s opinion was harder to read, but Keith thought that their leader liked Lance.  Pidge adored Lance in the way a little sister adored a doting older brother.  Keith envied the closeness between Hunk and Lance.  Keith had never had a ‘best’ friend.

Keith, alone in his room, kicking his bed with his heels, hunched over and gripping the edge with his hands, tried to sort out his own feelings for Lance.  He thought Lance hated him and that caused him a great deal of anxiety.  Keith wanted nothing more than to make friends with him.  He wished he could go back to that day at the Garrison, return that dazzling smile, and assent to Lance joining him for lunch.  Damn his awkwardness.  Damn his shyness.  The damage, however, had been done and Lance treated Keith with a disdain and hostility that Keith wasn’t sure how he even earned.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice sounded from the other side of his door.

“Come in,” he said shortly.

The door slid open and his only friend in the world poked his head in.  “Just wanted to remind you about the party.  Get your armor on, ok?  We need to impress the Arusians.”

“I’ll be down soon.”

“You ok?”

“Yeah, just thinking.”

“Brooding, more like it,” Shiro pointed out.  “Anything I can help with?”

“It’s Lance,” Keith blurted.  “I don’t know what I did wrong.  I don’t know why he hates me.”

Shiro came fully into Keith’s room, letting the door shut behind him.  “I don’t think he hates you,” he said thoughtfully.  “Why would he hate you?”

“He...he tried to be friendly at the Garrison,” Keith explained.  “He came over to introduce himself and asked to sit with me.  It wasn’t long after you disappeared.”

Shiro leaned against the wall, looking at Keith with his arms crossed.  “Let me guess, you didn’t let him.”

Keith shook his head.  “No.  I was surprised, I think.  No one besides you had ever tried to be friends with me.  And his smile distracted me.  I didn’t know what to say.  He walked away.  I think I hurt his feelings.”

Shiro hummed to himself.  “Sounds like it.  Lance is a pretty interesting character,” he said.  “He is quick to offer himself - his friendship - to everyone, but I think he’s actually rather sensitive and eager to please, so when it’s rejected, it looks like he can hurt pretty deeply.”

“How do I fix it?  You know I’m not good with stuff like this.”

“Just try and be friendly yourself.  We’re a team and we can mind-meld pretty well.  So there’s some level of trust between you two already.  Keep working on that.  It will come.  Lance is a good-hearted kid.  He’ll come around.  Just...just try to open up a little, alright?  Friends expect that.”

“The one thing I can’t do,” Keith said bitterly.

“The one thing you need to learn to do,” Shiro said firmly.  “To Lance and the rest of this team.  We’re in this for the long run, Keith.  We’re out here in space, light years away from home.  This is the only family each of us has, and I think if we all start thinking of it in that light, we will be an incredibly strong team.”

 

* * *

  

The party was pointless, or so Keith thought.  He hated social occasions like this.  He couldn’t make small talk or easily chat with anyone.  He stuck close to Hunk and Lance because he felt lost among the friendly Arusians.  That Hunk and Lance were always good for a laugh was a bonus.  They tried the crazy drink, they talked a little.  Well Hunk and Lance talked, Keith listened.  Keith’s attention was pulled away by one of the Arusians - he thought it might be the one who was hugging him so much when they visited the village - but he didn’t miss Hunk and Lance’s exchange.  A quick glance at Lance’s face told him all he needed to know.  Lance was homesick, but the Blue Paladin stumbled away fighting back tears before Keith could even react.

The rest of the evening and the next few days were a blur, but four things always stuck out in his mind whenever he thought about it.  The first was seeing Lance on the floor of the control room.  He thought that Lance was dead, and Keith will never forget how sick, afraid, lonely and regretful he felt.  Fear curled around his heart as he stood still in shock and it felt like his heart only started again when he heard Lance’s groan.  Every fiber in his body wanted to be in Shiro’s spot, but he literally couldn’t move.

The second thing that always stood out was Lance’s smile.  After they had trapped Sendak, Keith was finally able to go to Lance’s side.  The regret he felt when he thought Lance was dead stemmed from never breaching this strange rift that loomed between them, and never telling Lance that the reason he couldn’t respond back at the Garrison was because Lance’s smile was so beautiful it stunned him.  Keith wasn’t demonstrative, but he was so relieved to see Lance open his eyes and reach for him, that he knelt down, taking his teammates hand.

“We did it.  We are a good team.”

And then that smile.  It wasn’t the toothy flirty smile.  It wasn’t the excited smile.  It was a comforting smile, a smile offering a peace treaty, a smile bridging that gap between them.  It would still take time to build that bridge, but it was a start.  Keith will always remember that smile as one of Lance’s most beautiful.

The third thing was the wait.  When Coran and Hunk brought the crystal back and power was restored, Lance was finally placed to heal in a cryo-pod.  Keith was the one that carried Lance to the medical bay, cradling him in his arms bridal style as he tried hard not to do any more damage to the Blue Paladin.  Keith stayed in the infirmary the entire day when Lance was finally placed in the healing chamber, leaving only to change from his Paladin armor into his normal clothes.  Patience was not generally in Keith’s character, but he couldn’t leave Lance.  The emptiness he felt when he saw Lance on the floor haunted him, trailed icy fingers into his heart and his mind.  At first he put it down to being the first real time they were in mortal danger.  They had done space battles already with the lions, but there was a feeling of safety in them.  This was personal and a teammate was injured.  Almost killed.  That it was Lance took on a whole new meaning for Keith, however.  He couldn’t imagine this team without Lance and his stupid, weird, endearing ways.

Keith paced.  And paced.  And paced.  He couldn’t sit still and prowled about the room in a way reminiscent of his fiery lion.  The scowl, the crossed arms, the angry expression kept the others away from him, though of course they all came in to check on Lance.  Coran was almost a constant presence as well, though he spoke to Keith sparingly.

At one point Keith stopped his pacing and leaned his back against Lance’s pod, slowly allowing himself to sink to the floor, sliding his back on the smooth surface.  He was exhausted, but his mind was racing with confusion and he refused to leave.  Coran, who was at the monitor checking Lance’s vitals, looked up.  “You should get some sleep, Keith,” he said kindly.  “Lance will be in there for another six Vargas.”

“I couldn’t sleep even if I tried, Coran,” Keith said wearily, brushing his hand over his tired and aching eyes. 

“He will be alright, Red Paladin.  There is no need to worry.”

“I know.  I don’t doubt you.”

“Then what is wrong, Keith?”

“I never gave him an answer.”  Keith was so tired that he wasn’t thinking straight, and if he had been, he would have been surprised at the way he opened up to Coran.

“I’m sorry?”

“Lance.  He asked to join me for lunch the first time I met him.  I never answered him.  I think he hates me for that.”

Coran looked confused, but didn’t press the matter.  He did, however, step around the console and approached the pod.  “You know, Lance saved my life.  He shielded me when the blast went off.”  The older Altean lowered himself, back to the pod, to sit next to Keith.  “It was very brave of him.”

Keith nodded, agreeing, though he wasn’t sure why Coran was saying this.

“I honestly don’t think Lance has a hateful bone in his body,” Coran continued.  “I don’t think he hates you like you think he does.”

“He sure acts like it.”

“There, my young Paladin, is the key word.  Acts.  Lance is quite fond of you.  Quite fond of all of you.  The boy and I have had many talks.  I enjoy talking to him, he is quite a delightful young man.  Much more intelligent than I think all of you give him credit for.  Oh I admit, he can be a handful, but when all is said and done,” Coran said and Keith smiled inwardly at how quickly Coran had picked up Earth idioms, “he is one of the most kind-hearted boys I’ve ever met.”

“He is,” Keith said, drawing up his knees and resting his clasped hands on them.  “All of those things.  He just never shows it to me.”

“I think if you try, Keith, he will,” Coran assured him.  “Trust me on this.  The boy misses his home desperately.  It’s something we have in common.  He let me see a little of that before the explosion.  There is so much more to him than the image he lets us see.  I think breaking through whatever barrier is between the two of you will provide you both with a…a rich relationship.”

Keith thought about what Coran had said.  Relationship?  Why didn’t the Altean say ‘friendship’?  “I’m no good at that.”

“At what?”

“Being a friend,” he said bitterly. 

“You’re Shiro’s friend, aren’t you?  I think you underestimate yourself.  I know you are not comfortable opening up to people, Red Paladin, but it won’t hurt you to listen.  I think if you let Lance do the talking and just be there for him, you’ll see just how fond he is of you.  And I think that will help you to open up more to him.  You both need each other far more than you realize.”

 

* * *

  

Keith was relieved when Lance finally came out of the pod, though it didn’t seem that Lance even knew Keith was there.  He knew Lance didn’t know he had maintained a vigil the entire day, and Keith wasn’t about to tell him.  Keith was even hurt that Lance didn’t remember their bonding moment.  Keith had thought they had connected – those smiles meant something to Keith, anyway. 

“We had a bonding moment!  I cradled you in my arms!”

“Nope, don’t remember, didn’t happen.”

Keith couldn’t believe it.  After Lance’s smile, after his vigil, after Coran’s encouraging words, Lance didn’t remember.  Then Keith saw it, that sly smirk of which Lance was master briefly aimed at Keith.  Keith crossed his arms again with a frown as the others continued to talk.  Lance remembered.  What sort of game was he playing?  Why not just admit it? 


	4. The Fourth Smile - The Sheepish One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a scene set almost immediately after Season 4.

**Chapter 4**

**The Fourth Smile – the Sheepish One**

Keith flew toward the castle, dreading the reception he knew was waiting for him.  He didn’t regret what he tried to do, but he definitely didn’t want to be lectured.  Not by Shiro.  Not by Allura.  Not by any of them.  He saw their faces on the screen when the team contacted him, still in their lions as they themselves returned to the Castleship.  They all looked angry.  At least he thought they all did.  He couldn’t bring himself to meet Lance’s eyes.

Coran’s clipped response to Keith’s request to dock in the Castleship made him wince.  Coran too would know what Keith had attempted.  As he landed, he saw the ship that Matt had piloted waiting as well.  Matt, who had screamed at him to stop.  He powered down the Galra craft, taking his time and stretching out the moment he would have to confront the team.  Confront his family.  They should understand, if anyone. 

Keith took a deep breath and unlocked his harness and climbed out of the craft and dropped to the floor.  He was surprised that no one was there.  He expected the entire team to jump on him at the first chance.  He took another deep breath, nervously smoothed his hair, and walked towards the bay doors.

They slid open before he was halfway to them.  One person stepped through and it was the one person Keith didn’t want to explain himself to, the one person he wanted to avoid at all costs.  It was as if the team knew sending HIM would be the worst punishment they could give.

Come to think of it, he probably insisted on confronting Keith himself.

They stopped a good ten feet from each other and Keith drank in the sight he thought in that brief moment between decision and action he would never see again.  It was a face that was in his mind when he closed his eyes and braced for the impact.  A face that would have been his last thoughts if Lotor hadn’t arrived in time.

Keith could see how angry he was.  Long, lean arms crossed in front of him.  Helmet discarded, probably thrown on the floor in anger in Red, the brown hair, which had gotten shaggier, completely messed up.  Eyes narrowed and dark, angry in a way Keith had never seen, with a frown line across the forehead, marring the perfectly smooth skin.  The cheeks were also flushed with anger and the mouth was pressed into a thin line.

“Lance,” he breathed.

Lance just stared at Keith and Keith could see how much control the Paladin was exercising over himself – he was trembling. 

“Lance,” he said again, this time in a tired and defeated tone.  “I know you’re angry…”

“Angry?” Lance finally spat out.  “Angry?  No, it goes beyond angry.  How could you do that?  Why would you do that?”

“I had to.  It was the only way.”

“You asshole,” he hissed.  “You idiot.  You fucking…just you fucking dumb…” he choked out and Keith now saw tears squeeze out of his narrowed eyes.  “Why?  Why!?” he shouted finally, his tone hysterical.

Keith sighed, wanting more than anything to walk away.  This hurt too much.  He had hurt Lance and he felt terrible for doing that.  He couldn’t walk away though.  He loved Lance and he suspected Lance loved him back.  They had been dancing around this for too long and Keith realized one thing as he was given another chance at life – he couldn’t put off telling Lance.  Who knew if something would happen to either of them?  They had to be honest with each other in case something did.  If he had died a couple Vargas ago, Lance would never know.

“I had to save you.”

Lance’s mouth dropped open.  Keith would have laughed at his expression if this wasn’t so serious.  “Save me, you idiot?  Save me?  Why?  Sacrificing yourself for me?  That is the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard.”

“I couldn’t let you die, not if I could do anything to save you.”

“What about you?  Do you think you’re so expendable?”

“I do.”

“Why?  Why would you think that?”

“You’re a Paladin of Voltron, Lance.  I’m just extra baggage.”

Lance looked away, his own words, sort of, being used against him.  Tears flowed freely now, he couldn’t stop them and he relaxed his crossed arms enough to allow himself to wipe roughly at his cheeks. 

“Lance,” Keith continued in a tired and soft voice, “I couldn’t live in a universe that didn’t have you in it.  I would rather die than try to go on one day without you.”

Lance’s gaze came back to him, the anger in his eyes fading a little, just a little, as the import of Keith’s words worked through his brain.  Keith saw Lance swallow.  “Do you think I could live without you?” Lance asked in a voice harsh with repressed emotion.  “You’re not expendable to me.  Or to this team.  We’re your family.”

“And I would die to protect my family.  Tell me, Lance.  Tell me you wouldn’t do the same thing!”

Lance looked down, his arms crossing again.  It was quite a few minutes before he answered in a small voice.  “I would.”

“If our positions were switched right now, I’d be the one angry at you.  I understand.  I do.”

“I’ve never been so afraid in my life,” Lance said in a whisper.  Keith stepped a few steps closer.

“I was too,” Keith admitted.  “I didn’t think I’d see you again.  You were my last thoughts.  I only regretted that I had never told you how much you mean to me.  This…thing…made me realize something, though.  I can’t go on without telling you.  If something happened to either of us…” he trailed off.  “I don’t want anything left unsaid.”

Lance finally looked back up, his eyes wide and red-rimmed.  Tears still coursed down his cheeks.  He looked surprised and Keith assumed it was because Keith was never this open with anyone.  Over the last few Phoebs, he and Lance had become closer, but Keith wasn’t nearly the open book that Lance was.  Keith’s gaze never wavered from Lance, and he didn’t stand in his normal closed off position.  Lance was the one standing like Keith usually did with crossed arms and hunched posture.  “Unsaid?”

“I love you, Lance.”

Lance’s eyes widened more.  Keith said it simply, but with a choked up passion that Lance was not expecting.  Lance expected to come down to this confrontation to yell at Keith and end it by declaring his own love, but of course, Keith had to beat him even at this.  The minute between when they all realized what Keith was going to do before Lotor destroyed the cruiser was the longest moment of Lance’s life.  He was frozen, wishing more than anything it was him in that Galra ship, wishing he had told Keith that he loved him. 

After a beat, Keith continued, “I’ve loved you since the day you asked if you could join me for lunch at the Garrison.”

“You remember that?  You said you didn’t remember me.”

“There isn’t one moment involving you since that day that I don’t remember.”

Lance sniffed, his posture relaxing.  “That’s not fair.  I’m supposed to be mad at you.”

In spite of the seriousness of their conversation, Keith felt the sides of his lips try to lift up in a smile.  He had worried for Phoebs about confessing to Lance and now here he was, his heart beating faster now than when he had decided to sacrifice himself to save those he loved.  Lance wasn’t backing away.  He stood his ground, eyes locked on Keith’s as Keith closed the gap between them.  “Is that all you have to say?”

Lance huffed out his breath, trying to maintain his anger, but he couldn’t.  He still looked upset, and Keith knew that Lance wouldn’t get over this soon – none of the team would.  His eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that Keith could never get enough of looking at, were still clouded.  A stormy blue that made Keith feel even more guilty.  “No.”

“No?  What else do you have to say?”

“I love you.”

Keith closed his eyes, overwhelmed with finally hearing those words.  He’d pictured this so many ways and in different scenarios.  He had trouble breathing and felt a buildup behind his eyelids, tears that wanted to fall.  Tears for him and Lance, for their team, for the loved ones back on Earth who missed the Voltron team members, for the beings they were saving and freeing on every planet, for the ones who had already died fighting the fight.  Most of all, the tears were from the wasted years, years of pining and admiring Lance from a distance.  Loving him from a distance. 

He felt Lance’s hands on his upper arms, so he opened his eyes, almost startled at how close the taller boy was to him.  They just looked into each other’s eyes, Keith trying to convey all the apologies and love he just couldn’t say.  Tears finally fell as he saw the love and understanding in Lance’s eyes.  Then Lance pulled him into a hug - a very non-Lance hug that was rough and desperate, as if Lance were afraid he would disappear.  Keith was irritated by the Paladin armor that prevented him from burying his face in the crook of Lance’s neck.  He felt Lance’s hand come up to the back of his head, pressing Keith as close to Lance as he could. 

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, Mullet.  Promise me you will never do that again,” Lance sobbed, his own head bent to nuzzle his face into Keith’s neck.

“You know I can’t promise that Lance,” Keith said quietly.  “I will always fight to keep you, and the team, safe.  But I promise to do everything I can to come back to you.”

“I will too,” Lance promised. 

Then somehow their lips found each other, Lance’s hands sliding around Keith’s body to press both sides of his head, fingers tangling in the silky black hair.  Neither of them knew what they were doing, but they were driven by fear and love and passion.  Keith was safe, alive, and here, with this boy he never thought he’d see again, hungrily kissing.  His arms clung around Lance’s middle, and he fleetingly thought that the armor really needed to GO.  Lance seemed just as hungry, devouring Keith’s lips, his tongue eagerly gaining entry and aggressively exploring until both of them needed to pull back for air.

They stared at each other, both blushing at the sudden passion that had possessed them.  Then suddenly Lance smiled, a sheepish sort of embarrassed smile that nearly stopped Keith’s heart.  It was so different from normal Lance smiles - shy and sweet, lips red from the pressure of the intense kiss, but parted, slightly higher on one side of the mouth than the other.  Sly, too, as Lance was proud of his effect on Keith.

“I’m still mad at you,” Lance said.

“I know.  I expect you to be.  I’ll make it up to you.”

“Oh you will?”

“Mhm.  If you have any ideas.”

“I have plenty,” Lance said, leaning down and now kissing Keith gently and lovingly, a kiss that made Keith’s body explode with longing and desire more so than the intense one had. “Come on, mi Amor, let’s go face our team.  You won’t get out of their lecture, but I’ll be right by your side, holding your hand.”

Keith nodded, drawing in another deep breath.  Together they walked to the bridge hand in hand.


	5. The Fifth Smile - The Reunion Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's smile was never completely perfect? Here's why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 5**

**The Fifth Smile - The Reunion Smile**

“This is surreal,” Lance said, his legs bouncing up and down restlessly as they sat in their seats on the plane. 

“What is?” Keith asked, pulling out the earbuds, cutting off the monotonous voice of the language program.

“We roamed the universe on huge robotic lions, piloting the most amazing ships ever.”

Keith waited a moment, “And?”

“And we’re stuck on this hunk of junk lumbering through the sky.  We should have brought our lions.  This thing is so slow!”

Keith laughed, reaching over to lace his fingers with Lance’s.  He could feel the nervous tension through his boyfriend’s hand.  “You showed me your parents’ house on Google Maps.  It didn’t look like there was anywhere to park Red and Blue.”

“Quit using logic,” Lance grumped.

“Besides, we can’t travel first class when we pilot the lions.  No free drinks,” Keith said, lifting his glass with his free hand.

“True.  Beats that damned nunville shit that Coran likes.”

“Sewer water beats that,” Keith pointed out.

Keith returned to his Spanish lessons while Lance stared out the window, eager for a glimpse of Cuba.  He had already spoken to his parents when the Castleship came within reach of an Earth signal.  They had been informed a few years’ prior that their son was indeed alive, but the war with the Galra had kept Lance away until now.  He was finally going home and bringing Keith with him to meet his family.

Keith had offered to stay at the Castleship, which was now nestled within the Appalachian Mountains.  The government had offered this in return for services rendered by the Voltron coalition, as well as planetary protection, and the offer to share Altean technology by the two remaining Alteans.  Allura and Coran had decided to stay on Earth, having no planet of their own.  The pair considered the Paladins their family and didn’t want to be separated from them, especially since Allura and Shiro had come to an understanding.

Lance refused, however, vehemently.  “We’ve been together four years, Keith,” Lance said, giving his boyfriend a little glare.  “That means we’re pretty serious about each other, and you have to meet my family.  They can’t wait to meet you.”

Because Lance had told them all about Keith, bragging to them about his incredibly brave, smart, funny, loving and oh-so-good-looking boyfriend.  Keith was eager to meet them, as nervous as he was about the whole thing, after hearing about them for years.  He already felt he knew the family he was joining, because Keith had to admit, Lance was his family now and only the war had kept them from making their relationship official. 

_‘Not for long,’_ Keith thought to himself, thinking of the small box tucked in his carry on.

Keith kept his hand firmly in Lance’s, trying with occasional squeezes to help his boyfriend stay calm.  He was amused to see how excited Lance was.  Keith loved watching him, and Keith knew there was no way that Lance would calm down.  His boyfriend had been away from his family for over five years (Earth time of course).  For a guy who was as close to his family as Lance was, Keith knew the separation was difficult.  How many times had he held Lance as he cried through the night when a fresh bout of homesickness hit?  How many times had he tried his best to give Lance some semblance of normalcy by carrying out traditions of the McClain family as well as he could in the middle of space?  How many times had he assured Lance over and over that he would do everything in his power to bring Lance home?

Nothing made Keith happier than being able to fulfill this promise.

Keith absently rubbed the back of Lance’s hand, his thumb tracing over the scar left from a run-in with the Galra on some forgotten mission.  Both of them were scarred, physically and emotionally.  It had been a long battle and the war left its’ mark.  There were so many nights one of them woke up in a cold sweat, heart racing from a nightmare.  Keith was grateful he had Lance to comfort him when it happened, just as he was there to comfort Lance. 

The physical scars were also painful to see, though both boys wore them with a sort of pride.  All of the Paladins did.  It proved to themselves their resilience and showed they had fought hard for their victory.  Lance had one across his forehead, a Galra blade had sliced him, barely missing his eye.  It ran from the bridge of his nose up diagonally into his hair.  Lance, who had always prided himself on his good looks, now wore his hair with long bangs to hide it.  Keith himself had a facial scar, along his jawline that Lance liked to kiss whenever he could. 

It did feel strange to Keith to be on a regular commercial airplane.  He had become so used to the speed and agility of the lions, the other Altean ships, and even the Galra ships he’d had a chance to pilot.  Every jolt and dip in the ride made him want to roll his eyes, being accustomed to the smoothness of the crafts he’d been in over the past five years.  He missed Red and wished they could have flown the lions for this trip.  Still, taking another sip of the fruity rum cocktail Lance had insisted on (“We’re going to the Caribbean KEITH, you HAVE to drink rum!”), riding commercial did have its’ advantages.

“Keith!  Keith!  Look!” Lance exclaimed, tugging at Keith’s hand as he looked avidly out of the window. 

“Mmm?” Keith asked, leaning over as well.

“It’s Cuba!” Lance whispered in a voice that was repressed with emotion.

Keith leaned on Lance to look out of the small window, his chin resting on Lance’s shoulder as he released his boyfriend’s hand and slipped his arm around his waist.  “It’s beautiful...” Keith murmured.

“Isn’t it?”  Lance asked wistfully, pressing his now-free fingers against the window, his other hand finding Keith’s hand in front of his stomach.  “I thought I'd never see it again.”

Keith pressed a small kiss where Lance’s neck met his shoulder.  “I know baby, I know.  But we’re here.  And you’ll be with your family soon.”

He heard Lance’s breath hitch and he could tell that Lance was doing his best not to sob.  The past two Movements had been an emotional rollercoaster.  Past two Phoebs really, when Allura announced the plans to come to Earth.  This was after many Phoebs of cleaning up the remnants of the Galra Empire after having defeated Zarkon.  The Paladins all still found it hard to believe that it was all over. 

“I hope they’re proud of me,” Lance said in a small and worried voice.

“Hey!” Keith said, surprised.  “Of course they are.  You helped to save the universe, Lance.  How many people on this planet can say their son did that?”

He felt Lance chuckle as he squeezed the hand at his stomach.  “Not many.”

“You’ve talked to them on the vid screen.  You can’t tell me that your Mamá and Papá didn’t look proud of you?”

“They did,” Lance conceded. 

The pilot interrupted by announcing that they were making their landing descent and should be on the ground in twenty minutes.  Keith pulled back from Lance, though Lance tried to keep him in place and let out a little whine when Keith succeeded.  Keith packed up his carry on and got everything ready to walk off the plane.  Lance couldn’t pull himself away from the window as he watched Cuba coming closer.

The plane landed in Havana, softly bouncing on the tarmac and slowing to a crawl to make its’ way to the terminal.  Lance was practically vibrating in his seat and Keith had a mental image of tying a leash to him so he wouldn’t float away.  Keith was glad they were in first class so they could be off the plane quickly.

Lance practically dragged Keith off the plane.  Keith had a tough time keeping up with the long-legged strides of his lover.  “Don’t rush customs, Lance.  You don’t want to be suspicious at all.”

Lance grunted agreement and slowed his pace, his hand gripped tightly in Keith’s.  “Sorry, mi Alma, I guess I’m excited and nervous.”

Keith grinned as they got into the line.  “I know, but it will take much longer if we’re arrested.”

“Again, logic, Keith, logic,” Lance playfully complained.

Customs was passed easily, each of them handing over their crisp new passports that had been expedited at the Garrison.  The customs agent asked them a few questions and passed them through.  The agent questioned Lance more than Keith, as Lance had a Cuban passport but hadn’t been in Cuba for almost six years.  He explained patiently that he was a student at the Galaxy Garrison and that he hadn’t had the opportunity to come home because of his duties there.  It had been stressed to the two young men that they weren’t to talk much about their activities to any but their families.  

They were finally allowed to pass through.  All that was left was to exit the terminal to where they knew Lance’s family would be waiting.  Lance paused for a moment and turned to look at Keith, who took Lance’s hand and looked at him with a questioning sort of glance.

“Are you ready for this, mi Tesoro?” Lance asked.  “It’s going to be a lot of people.”

Keith grinned, touched by Lance’s concern.  “Don’t worry about me,” he assured Lance.  “I just want to see you back with them.”

Lance kissed him, a brief peck on the lips.  “One of the many reasons I love you, mi Vida,” he whispered.

The pair passed out of the terminal and Keith was momentarily stunned at the amount of people there.  He heard a woman scream “¡MIJO!” and suddenly Lance was no longer at his side.  His boyfriend had sprinted the twenty feet between them and the crowd and literally threw himself into the arms of a middle-aged woman who clutched Lance desperately.  Keith lost sight of Lance as the entire group of people crowded around their missing boy.  Lance had warned him, but actually seeing what had to be over fifty people all squirming in a mass, yelling Lance’s name, crying, and speaking Spanish so rapidly he couldn’t follow it overwhelmed Keith.  He cringed at the edge of the group, watching like an outsider and feeling his anxiety try to get hold of him.

After a good ten minutes of the chaos, Keith heard one voice (the same who had screamed “MIJO”) loud and clear.  “¿Dónde está Keith?”

“¡Creo que lo perdí!” he heard answered in Lance’s laughing voice.  “I think I lost him, Mamá!  I hope you didn’t scare my boyfriend away!”

Amid the laughter, Keith saw dozens of pairs of eyes turn to him.  He fidgeted nervously, in spite of the smiles and friendly expressions aimed at him.  “¡Que lindo!”  “¡El is guapo!” he heard as they all parted, finally giving him the ability to see Lance.

When he saw Lance, he was stunned.  The smile, the beautiful smile that had captivated Keith for years, had a new dimension, a new degree of SOMETHING that took his breath completely away.  He recognized, at this moment, that while Lance always smiled (and looked gorgeous when he did) there was always a hidden pain, the hurt of being away from his family, which marred the perfection of his expression.  That was gone now, replaced by a smile full of joy and love and happiness that made Keith wonder once again how he had been so lucky to win the love of this man.

“Keith!  Come here!  Meet my family!” Lance called, laughing.  Taking a deep breath, and returning the smile, Keith stepped forward to be welcomed into the McClain family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Spanish translations:  
> Mi Alma - My Soul  
> Mi Tesoro - My Treasure  
> Mi Vida - My Life  
> Mijo - combo of mi (my) and hijo (son)...so 'my son'  
> ¿Dónde está Keith? - Where is Keith?  
> ¡Creo que lo perdí! - I think I lost him!  
> ¡Que lindo! and ¡El es guapo! - How cute! and He is handsome!
> 
> I picture Lance using dozens of terms of endearment in Spanish for Keith - and probably not telling Keith what half of them mean :)


	6. Chapter 6 - The He Said Yes Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wants to propose, but can't think of how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations at the end (though they're mostly the same as the last chapter).

**Chapter 6**

**The Sixth Smile - He Said Yes Smile**

Keith fidgeted nervously, looking at the small velvet box in his hand.  He was trying to think of something romantic to do, some amazing way to ask Lance to marry him.  Lance loved over the top and Keith was just not an over the top kind of guy.  He really wanted to wow Lance, but could think of nothing that wasn’t cliché.  Lance was down in the kitchen packing their lunch while Keith was presumably getting ready for a day at the beach. 

‘ _I guess I could propose at the beach?_ ’ Keith thought.  ‘ _That’s romantic, right?_ ’  He groaned.  Not quite over the top though.  Still, he guessed he could bring the ring just in case it felt right, though he wanted to do more.  Something bigger.

Keith tucked the box deep into his backpack, pulled on his t-shirt and headed downstairs.  They had been in Cuba for almost two weeks and though it was awkward for Keith at first, he became adjusted to the daily chaos that inhabited the McClain household.  He learned quickly that the idea of personal space didn’t exist here.  That one could never fully expect privacy.  Four of Lance’s siblings still lived at home, while the older two had married and started their own families.  With the McClain parents, five kids, Keith, Abuela and Abuelo all living in one small four-bedroom home, things were crowded and it always seemed like someone was in your face.

Keith was surprised that he actually enjoyed it.  He had often been in over-crowded homes in his foster care years, but he had never felt welcome in those homes - not the way he felt here in Lance's home.  They stayed in Lance’s old bedroom, which he had shared with Miguel, his younger brother.  Lance’s side of the room remained untouched as a tribute to his memory, so Keith got to see all of Lance's childhood treasures.  It also meant that Keith and Lance shared Lance's small twin bed.  Not that Keith minded, but it made things a little uncomfortable with Miguel on the other side of the room, especially since being so close to Lance made him think of things he really shouldn’t be doing in a small house full of people.

Then there was the food.  While Hunk had done his best to cook delicious meals for them on the Castleship, nothing came close to Mamá’s and Abuela’s cooking.  Keith hadn’t eaten so well in...ever...he realized.  He forced Lance to run with him every morning, but he still felt like he had gained weight in the short amount of time they had been here. 

Lance had taken him to see all of the sights.  Varadero Beach wasn’t that far from Havana, so the two explored all around the area.  Keith fell in love with the vintage charm of the island and enjoyed the tours Lance gave him.

“Where are we going today?” Keith asked as he buckled himself into the passenger seat of Carmen’s jeep.  Lance had borrowed it for the day. 

“You’ll see, mi Alma, you’ll see,” Lance said mysteriously, giving him a side-eye glance and a grin.

Keith just rolled his eyes, though he was excited.  They hadn’t been alone since they had arrived.  When Lance took him sightseeing, it was always in the company of siblings or cousins of all ages.  Keith didn’t complain.  These people had missed Lance for over five years - spent part of that thinking he was dead.  So Keith certainly didn’t begrudge them for spending any moment they could with Lance.  That didn’t mean that Keith couldn’t be happy that, for once, they had managed to be alone for the day.

They drove for a long time in the open top jeep.  He knew Lance was taking him to a beach, but not which one.  Keith leaned his head back on the headrest, loving the feel of the sun on his face and the breeze ruffling his hair.  He had never felt more relaxed in his life than he felt at this moment.  He turned his head enough to watch Lance.  The Caribbean sun did amazing things to his already perfect skin.  He seemed tanner and the sun had kissed his brown hair, bringing out gold and red highlights that Keith had never noticed before.  How could this guy keep surprising him after all this time?

Lance’s head was bopping up and down as he sang along to the song he was playing.  It was something new, but he somehow knew the words.  Keith smiled lazily, remembering Lance downloading as much new stuff as he could almost as soon as they landed on Earth.  (“I NEED to see what I’ve missed KEITH!”)  Lance turned his head, catching Keith watching him and he smiled.  Keith felt his heart speed up and almost asked the question right there.

“We’re here!” Lance sang out, slowing the jeep in order to make a turn.  “Just down this road!”  ‘ _Road is being generous’,_ Keith thought as they bounced along the overgrown track between a thick growth of trees.  “See why I needed the jeep?” Lance asked, only getting a nod from Keith, who was clinging to his seat.

After a few minutes the trees opened up and Keith saw the ocean spread out in front of them.  He gasped as he sat up straighter.

“Nice view, huh?” Lance said, grinning at him as he stopped the jeep and turned it off, draping his hands loosely on the steering wheel.

“It’s...breathtaking,” Keith murmured.

They were on the top of a cliff, Keith could see that much.  There was nothing else there but them, the trees, the silence of waves slithering on a beach, and the ocean.  Lance said softly, so as not to break the spell, “We used to come here a lot.  I’m sure my siblings still do.  No tourists and it always felt like our own private place.”

Lance slid out of the jeep, so Keith did too, shouldering his backpack.  “Can I help with anything?” he asked.

“Nah,” Lance said, waving his hand.  “I just got the picnic basket with our lunch.”  He shouldered his own backpack and grabbed the basket.  “Come on, you’ll love this.”

Keith followed him to the cliff edge and they looked down.  There was a little cove beneath them, a small semi-circle of sand that led to a little almost-lagoon place, nestled in the cliff. 

“There’s a path over here,” Lance said, lifting the picnic basket with one hand and waving it off to the right.

‘Path’ was also a misnomer.  It was more a descent that Keith had trouble navigating, even with empty hands.  How Lance managed it carrying the large basket he couldn’t tell.  He imagined that Lance had plenty of practice as they picked their way down the small cliff and onto the beach.  Once there, Lance dropped the basket and pulled the little blanket out of it and the two of them spread it on the soft sand, then they both pulled off their t-shirts.  Keith, of course, couldn't help a long and admiring look at his lover, whose body looked perfect to Keith in spite of the spattering of scars on chest and back.

Then, to his surprise, Lance had yanked out two sets of snorkel gear and fins out of his backpack.  “Have you ever snorkeled?” he asked, handing one set over to Keith.

“You know I haven’t.”

“It’s easy.  Come on, let’s get in the water and I’ll show you.”

They waded into the lukewarm water and Keith’s skin thrilled at the sensation.  They had been to the beach many times during their stay, but he still loved that feeling of first going into the water.  He felt envious of Lance for being able to grow up with this. 

“So you put on the mask.  And, I know it’s gross, but to wash them, it’s best to spit on them.”  He laughed seeing Keith’s expression.  “Trust me.”  He demonstrated spitting into his mask and washing it out.  He helped Keith put his on and adjust the straps until they were snugly on.  “Use this to breathe.  It’s weird getting used to it, but you’ll catch on.”  He then helped Keith on with his fins and they practiced snorkeling in the shallow water of the cove for a short time until Keith felt comfortable with it.

They had ended up at the end of the cove where the deeper part of the ocean started, standing chest deep in the water.  “Feel like you’ve got this?” Lance asked, then continued when Keith nodded.  “Good.  Follow me, I’ve got something to show you.”

Lance swam out of the cove more into the open ocean.  Keith followed him, trusting, but still a little nervous.  He had seen too many shark movies to not be a little frightened of what was out there.  He concentrated on Lance’s lean form ahead of him until he saw Lance slightly turn toward him, pointing down.  They were over a coral reef and Keith almost choked at the beauty of it.  Bright colors, pulsing in the sunshine that filtered down through the water.  Little fish darted here and there, hiding among the bright plants, their flashes of color gleaming.  A faint crunching sound constantly buzzed in his ears.  They floated slowly over the reef, coming to a part where the reef was close to the surface, so Keith saw close up the beauty and diversity of the life just below the waves.

While they floated slowly and lazily, just taking time to enjoy the view underwater, Keith recognized that Lance was guiding them to a destination and they soon left the reef behind.  Lance stopped and waited for Keith to catch up to him, treading water to keep his head above the surface.

“How was that?” he asked as Keith stopped in front of him.

Keith removed the snorkel tube.  “Beautiful!  I mean, I’ve seen pictures and video of coral reefs before, but actually seeing it is amazing!”

“Something better ahead,” Lance assured him.

“What?”

“You’ll see.”

“What is that noise that I keep hearing?”

Lance looked at him curiously, his eyes looking strange behind the mask.  “Oh, the crunching?  That’s parrotfish.  I’ll point one out if I see it.  They chew up dead coral and poop out sand.”  Seeing the look on Keith’s face, he laughed.  “Yeah some of the sand you play in is actually parrotfish poop.”

“That’s disturbing.”

“It’s nature,” Lance said, shrugging his shoulders a little bit.  “Come on, follow me.  I hope they’re still there.  Pilar said they were.”

“Who?”

“You’ll see,” Lance said again.  Keith just shook his head and followed Lance’s lead up the coast.

They swam for another five or so minutes before Lance drifted to a stop, holding out his arm to halt Keith.  When Keith did, Lance pointed ahead.  It took everything in Keith’s power to not choke on the ocean water and spit out his snorkel tube.  Floating in the crystal clear water ahead of them was a school of sea turtles.  They ranged in size from tiny to enormous and they glided gracefully through the water. 

They swam right into the middle of the school and Keith had a hard time deciding where to look.  It was the most magical hour he had ever spent, swimming among these ancient creatures.  Lance encouraged him to touch them, which he did ever so gently.  He swam next to a turtle that was as long as him.  He and Lance played and dove and swam with the creatures, who seemed not to mind being interrupted by two humans.  He found some of the smaller turtles to be almost playful, dodging around and slapping their flippers on the water surface when they came up for breath.  Keith was entranced and felt he could have stayed there forever playing among them.

They couldn’t, however, and slowly began to make their way back to the cove.  They took their time, mainly because they were both tired out.  It was a pleasant burn in his muscles, but it made swimming difficult.  Keith was relieved to see the coral reef and even more relieved when the entrance to the cove came into view.  Lance pointed out the parrotfish and Keith even saw a barracuda and some stingrays on their way back.

When they reached the cove and were back into a water depth they could stand up in, Lance pulled off his swim fins and helped Keith take off his.  They pulled off their masks and Lance grinned at him.  “How’d you like that?”

“That was one of the most amazing experiences of my life!” Keith said, his smile huge.  “Thank you!”

“We used to love doing that as kids,” Lance explained as they waded to the beach.  “I’ll have to take you to feed some stingrays too.  That’s always fun.  Speaking of feeding, you hungry?”

“Starving!”

Lance laughed.  “Ok, I’ll go unpack the basket,” he said, striding ahead, his long legs letting him reach the beach long before Keith. 

Keith shook his head as he kept to the slow pace he used to wade out of the water.  He had no idea where Lance got his energy.  Keith had plenty of stamina, but the swimming had tired him out.  Lance, however, was in his element in water, which made sense that Blue was his lion.  She performed best in water. 

Keith stepped out of the water and onto the warm sand, sinking in as he stopped and wiggled his toes, liking the feeling of the sand between them.  He saw Lance digging through his backpack instead of the picnic basket and wondered about that.  “What did you make for lunch?” he called.

“Oh just sandwiches,” Lance replied absently, his voice high.

“Sandwiches sound amazing right now.  I’m so hungry,” Keith said, stepping across the sand toward the blanket.

Lance stood up, throwing his backpack to the side and whipping around to face Keith.  His left hand was behind his back and he smiled, a nervous smile that made Keith narrow his eyes at his boyfriend.

“What are you up to?” Keith asked suspiciously.

“Why do I have to be up to something?” Lance asked indignantly.

“Because you usually are,” Keith said dryly, though there was fondness in his tone.

Lance laughed, a nervous, high-pitched laugh, as he ran the fingers of his right hand through his hair, making the half-dried strands stand up in a messy tangle that shouldn’t have been as adorable as it was.  His left hand stayed behind his back.  “Did you really have a good time?  With the reef and the turtles?”

“Of course!  That was amazing.  I never thought I’d actually swim with turtles!” Keith said, smiling at the memory.  “Like I said, that was one of the most amazing experiences of my life!  It’s one of those memories that will stay with me forever!”

“What other memories stay with you forever?” Lance asked.

Keith thought it an odd question and he tilted his head slightly.  “Oh you know, the first time we met.  The first time you said you loved me.  Our first time.  Things like that.”  Keith pursed his lips, then grinned.  “I think all of my favorite memories involve you.  Well, except the first time I flew Red.”

“Oh,” Lance said inelegantly.  He hesitated a few moments, digging the toes of one foot into the sand.

Keith just waited patiently.  Apparently Lance had something on his mind and Keith knew it was best to give his boyfriend time to get it out.

Then Lance suddenly grinned.  “Yeah, those are my favorite memories too, except Blue for me.  Wait, you WERE there the first time I flew Blue.”  He kept his eyes locked with Keith’s as he reached with his right hand to grip Keith’s left hand firmly.  Keith could see something like nervousness in Lance’s eyes, in spite of the easy smile his boyfriend was giving him.  “Maybe I can make another memory for us?"

Keith’s brow furrowed slightly.  “Another memory?” he asked confusedly.

“Yeah, one of those awesome moments we never forget.”

“You did a pretty good job today.”

“I think I can do better.”

Keith gave him a sort of half smile.  “And how can you top today and the other things?”

Instead of answering right away, Lance took a half-step back and still holding Keith’s hand dropped to one knee in front of him.

“Lance, what are…?” Keith started, then stopped, his mouth dropping open.  He felt his hand squeeze Lance’s tightly and his heart started racing.  He knew what Lance was doing.

“Keith, te amo.  I know you know what that means, mi Alma, mi Tesoro, mi Vida.  You truly are my soulmate, my treasure and my life.  We've been through so much together and have never been false to each other.  I find a new reason to love you every day.  I can’t picture any moment for the rest of my life where you’re not by my side.  Will you marry me?”

“You dummy, I wanted to ask you!” Keith cried out.  “You beat me to it!”

It was not exactly the answer Lance expected and he laughed, bending over Keith’s hand.  Laughed because Keith did look upset.  “I finally got to be first,” Lance gasped, bringing his left hand from behind to wipe at his eyes with the back of his hand.  Keith saw he held a small velvet box.  The hand holding Keith’s squeezed.  “I’m guessing that’s a yes?  I’m assuming so since you wanted to ask me, but it would be nice to hear you say it.”

Keith smiled ruefully, his cheeks pink.  “Yes yes yes, of course!”

Lance let go of his hand in order to fumble with the box and open it.  “Good, then you can have this.”  He took the ring out of the box, threw the box on the blanket, and took Keith’s hand again to slide it on his ring finger.  It was a plain and simple silver band with a line of rubies in it. 

“It’s beautiful, Lance,” Keith breathed, staring at the ring, as Lance stood up.  He lifted his eyes to meet Lance’s and saw a new smile on the face he loved so much.  It was a content and happy smile, full of love and promise and hope and satisfaction.

“Only the best for you, mi Tesoro,” he laughed and grabbed Keith around the waist to lift him and twirl him as Keith clutched his shoulders.  Keith laughed too, his arms going around Lance’s neck as his feet touched the sand again and he kissed his new fiancé, though after a moment, he pulled back.

“I have something for you,” he told Lance, wriggling out of those long arms and rushing over to his backpack.  When he returned, he held out a small velvet box to Lance, who started laughing again.  “Will you marry me?” Keith asked, grinning.

“Oh, I guess I can,” Lance said, trying to make a joke out of it, but his tone was too full of emotion.  “Were you planning on asking me today?”

“I didn’t know where or when I wanted to, so I’ve been carrying it around waiting for the right moment,” Keith explained, opening the box.  He couldn’t believe he had gotten a similar ring to the one Lance had gotten him.  Only the gems were sapphire. 

“How did we pick out the exact same rings?” Lance asked in wonder as Keith slid the ring onto Lance's finger. 

“I don’t know.  Pidge helped me pick this out before we left Tennessee,” Keith said.

Lance laughed.  “That little minx helped me pick out yours,” he told Keith, who also laughed.  “She totally knew!  And was probably laughing behind our backs the whole time.”

Keith nodded, “I’m sure she can’t wait to hear who proposed first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations:  
> Te amo - I love you  
> Mi Alma - my soul  
> Mi Tesoro - my treasure  
> Mi Vida - my life


	7. The Seventh Smile - The One of Happiness Complete

**Chapter 7**

**The Seventh Smile - the One of Happiness Complete**

“I didn’t know exactly what I wanted to say.  You know I’m not good with words or expressing myself.  And I think you wanted us to speak our own vows just because of that.  I’ve thought about all of our time together, the things that brought us together, the adventures we’ve had, how I’ve always been able to count on you for everything, how you’ve been there for me, how I’ve been there for you, how we’ve protected each other, how we’ve fought next to each other, how we’ve loved each other.  I’ve thought of all of this, seven years of knowing you, over five years of being part of an amazing and unique team, four years of being together.  There’s been one thing that constantly sticks out in my mind and that’s your smiles.   I’ve seen so many different ones over the years and each new one I see makes me love you even more, because you’re the most beautiful when you’re at your happiest.  That’s how I’ve always seen you, this light of joy that came out of nowhere and illuminated my life with that smile.  That’s the first thing I remember about you, the first thing I saw all those years ago at the Garrison.  The first smile, the flirty one you gave me that stunned me so much I couldn’t even respond.  The second smile, the excited one when you flew Blue for the first time.  The third smile, the bonding one when you said we make a good team and smiled your first genuine smile for me, then sent me into confusion when you smirked at me later and I knew you remembered the bonding moment.  The fourth smile, the sheepish one when I told you I loved you the first time, even though you were rightfully angry at me, and you said it back.  The fifth smile, the reunion smile, the first one I saw of you without the pain of missing your family, when you brought me here to Cuba to meet them.  The sixth smile, the he said yes smile, the smile you gave me when you proposed before I had a chance.  I can now add a seventh smile, a smile of complete happiness, that I see right now as you look at me with tears in your eyes, as I knew you’d have.  Thank you for all the smiles over the years and thank you for all the love you’ve offered me.  I promise to keep you smiling for the rest of our lives.”

There was silence as he finished and Lance did reach up to wipe tears away, though that smile of complete happiness shone on his features.  “I can’t believe you wrote better vows than me,” he whispered with a choked laugh.  Keith just grinned at him as they both turned to Coran.

“As Earth customs dictate,” the Altean said grandly, “Rings are exchanged at this point in the ceremony.  In Altea we’d usually have a sparring match, but as the Terrans say, ‘when in Rome’.  Do you have the rings?”

Hunk handed Lance the silver and ruby ring he had proposed to Keith with, while Shiro handed Keith the silver and sapphire ring of Lance’s.  Following Coran’s instructions, each slipped the ring on the others’ hand, repeating after their space Uncle, “As the circle of the ring is never ending, so shall be our love.”

“Excellent!  Blue and Red, by the powers given to me by this lovely country of Cuba, I now pronounce you married!” Coran stated, beaming at the both of them proudly.  “Please, kiss your groom!”

Keith couldn’t wait to kiss this new smile of Lance’s, this new smile that was more beautiful than all the others, which he couldn’t believe possible.  He heard Lance chuckle as he leaned in for their first kiss as a married couple, both of their faces flushed with happiness.  They were both startled to hear their lions roar, drowning out the shouts and happy cheers of their friends and family.  The kiss was short and they turned to face the rather large group of guests that came to celebrate their ‘private’ ceremony. 

The rest of the day was a blur of mixed emotions and scenes that jumbled together as they celebrated long into the night.  Cubans knew how to party and the beach sang with a combination of salsa and pop music that kept everyone dancing until the next morning.  Years later, whenever Keith tried to recall details of this happy day that went by too fast, only a handful of memories came to the surface.  His first glimpse of Lance before the ceremony as they both exited their respective lions to meet at the top of the bluff to walk down to Coran - Lance dressed exactly like him in white linen pants and a blue guayabera shirt while Keith wore a red one; they were both barefooted.  Their teammates and Lance’s siblings serving as bridesmaids and groomsmen, none ‘assigned’ to either groom, they just stood where they wanted.  Coran, trying to sing an Altean love song that sounded more like a dying whale than a romantic tune.  Pidge, uncomfortable in the light linen sun dress of the bridesmaids, avoiding the attentions of Lance’s cousin, Alejandro.  Lance’s Abuelo, arguing reality with a confused Slav.  Allura, in a dress similar to Pidge’s, captivating Shiro to the point that their leader finally confessed his own love to her.  Hunk and Lance, teaching Shay, Rax, and Olia how to dab, much to the delight of Lance’s younger cousins to see these aliens dance like they used to dance themselves.  Himself, dancing salsa with Lance’s Mamá, blushing with pleasure as she kept telling him how happy she was that he was part of the family now and how much she’d grown to love him and think of him as her son.

It was nearly six in the morning when the majority of people had gone home.  “I can’t believe it’s this late,” Pidge said, yawning.  “Or early?” 

“I told you we take partying very seriously here,” Lance answered.  He didn’t even look tired.  His eyes were shining, especially whenever his glance landed on his new husband. 

Keith, however, did look tired.  The beach had been mostly cleared of all the party debris, thanks to Lance’s family.  “Let’s get to the resort, Lance,” Keith said.  “I’m so ready for bed.”

They said their goodnights and gave out hugs, kisses and 'thank you's' to the Voltron team and to Lance’s parents and siblings who had stayed to the end.  “Come on, mi Vida.  Let’s get to our lions,” Lance said, taking Keith’s hand and leading him away from the beach.  The staff that had been hired to cater and prepare the reception began turning off the portable lights of the dance area and extinguishing the nearly exhausted bonfires.

The newly married couple climbed the bluff in the false dawn light to their lions, who sat waiting patiently on their haunches for their Paladins. 

“Let’s climb up on Red’s paw,” Lance suggested.

“Climb up on his paw?” Keith asked confusedly.  “Lance, I just want to get to our room so we can sleep.  I’m exhausted.”

“I know, mi Alma, I am too.  But trust me on this,” Lance pleaded. 

Keith could rarely ignore Lance when he begged, so he caved and tiredly climbed up on to Red’s paw.  Lance was ahead of him and had already turned and settled himself on top of the mechanical paw, leaning against Red’s leg.  He held his arms up and open.  “Come here, my husband,” he sang, then giggled.

In spite of his general tiredness, Keith couldn’t help but feel a thrill to hear Lance call him that.  He settled easily into Lance’s embrace, wriggling his way to sit between Lance’s legs, his back up against Lance’s chest.  He felt Lance’s arms slide around his waist as he leaned back, his head tilting a little to rest against Lance’s shoulder.  He rested his hands on Lance’s hands, which were clasped in front of his stomach.

“Did you have a good wedding, mi Alma?” Lance whispered in his ear.

Keith smiled, pressing his temple against Lance’s cheek.   “It was the happiest day of my life,” he answered, then after a beat, said, “So far.”

Lance chuckled, squeezing his husband tightly.  “Mine too.”

Both of them felt/heard the happy purring coming from their lions.  They could tell Red and Blue were proud of and happy for their ‘cubs’. 

“This is nice, Lance, but what are we doing?  I just want to collapse in bed right now.  I knew you said it would be a big and long party, but I had no idea it would go all night.”

“You’ll see, mi Amor, you’ll see.  Patience yields focus?  Or something like that, huh?”

“I can’t focus on anything right now.  I can barely keep my eyes open,” Keith complained mildly.  “We partied so long we couldn’t have our wedding night.”

“Mmm,” Lance hummed in his ear.  “We will tonight, after a long nap.  I promise,” he said, caressing Keith a little.  Enough to arouse him slightly, though he was too tired to be completely into it.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Keith murmured.

They stayed like that for about half an hour.  Keith ended up dozing for a little while and Lance let him.  The wind off the ocean felt amazing, a slight and cool breeze that encouraged Keith’s sleepiness.  “Keith?  Keith?” he heard Lance say in a low tone.  “Wake up, mi Amor.  Look!”

Keith’s eyes fluttered open, stinging from lack of sleep.  It was slightly brighter out.  Their lions were at the top of a bluff above the beach where their ceremony was.  The beach was miles from Veradero on a small island off the coast of Cuba, home to a few of the higher end resorts, one of which they were staying at for a few days.  All they could see from their perch on Red’s paw was the beach in front of them and the ocean stretching out before them to the horizon.

“What Lance?” Keith asked sleepily, rubbing at his eyes.

“Watch.”

There were a few clouds on the horizon, painted in hues of orange, yellow and red.  The normally vivid blue water that reminded Keith of Lance’s eyes was now a stormy gray color as the waves rolled in.  Seabirds dove into the water for their breakfast, their cries loud over the quiet whoosh of the waves and the breeze.  The color in the clouds grew more intense as the sun rose.  And there it was, the sun peeking over the horizon and making both of them squint at the brightness, which somehow turned the water a darker blue-gray. 

The world got brighter as the sun rose higher, and both of the young men sat watching in silence.  Lance pulled Keith closer to him, even as Keith snuggled more into the long arms holding so tightly.  The sun rose steadily, turning the water even darker as the sky got brighter.  Keith felt like it was just them in the world at this quiet moment.  The ‘purring’ in their minds from their lions intensified.

“The first morning of our new life together,” Lance said in a soft voice.  “I wanted to be awake and share this with you, mi Amor.”

Keith smiled.  Lance was often romantic, it was one of the aspects Keith loved about him.  He was romantic in a way that Keith could never be and always knew the things to say that made Keith’s heart feel full.  Keith leaned to the side, tilting his head to look up into the face of his husband, who was smiling down at him.  Another new smile to add to the list.  A thoroughly content and loving smile – a married smile, one that assured Keith that from now on they were in this together until the end. 

“I love you, Lance.”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Unfortunately same-sex marriage is not legal in Cuba, though there is a huge movement to make it so. If you go by VLD timeline starting in 2016/2017 or so and add the five years in my timeline, hopefully by the time the Paladins return home, it will be legal! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I loved writing this pure fluff!

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea that Lance flirted with a clueless Keith, who had no idea he was rejecting Lance...and that causes Lance's anger and supposed rivalry to bloom.


End file.
